Copper Claw
Copper Claw '''later '''Exoticolous, '''real name '''Malik, is a member of The Team Immersed. Personality Very professional and down to the grit, Malik never shows his emotion right on his sleeve. In the battle field, his personality is still the same but he shows a lot more interest in protecting civilians and his teammates than capturing the enemy most of then time. Physical appearance Malik has dark skin, brown eyes and has a muscular build. His main color scheme includes yellow, orange, grey and black. On his back, he has his signature logo. History Malik is an African-American student who was chosen by the Red to harness the ability of every animal on the planet. Unlike his mentors, Vixen and Animal Man, Malik’s powers of gaining the ability of the animals aren’t all that controlled yet. Instead of calling them the “ability” of the animals, he instead calls them “gifts”. Origin When Malik was just an infant, his grandfather knew of his powers. Born from an ancient family with the abilities of a random animal, Malik was very different from the rest of his kin. Instead of only having one animal to associate with from the time born to the end of the life like his parents, Malik instead gained every animal’s ability which made him the protector of his family like his ancestor, Gwel, way before him. Learning this, Malik grew up and donned the name ,Copper Claw, like his ancestor before him. Despite his young age and the criticism of his fellow and much older family members, Malik’s very mature demeanor and responsibility made him one of the most fierce members of his family ever. He trained with the likes of Bronze Tiger and even became well acquainted with Beast Boy. Later on after becoming an adult, Malik dropped the mantle of Copper Claw and formed a new with Exoticolous. Young Justice Origin Malik was walking home from school. He noticed screaming the distance, whilst people were running towards his way. A rouge car was speeding down the road, hitting fire hydrants and signs. The car was on the sidewalk where Malik was walking at. In front of him was a group of young kids who were frozen in place. Before the car could hit them, Malik punched the hood to the ground and the car stopped immediately. The kids ran to safety while Malik investigated inside but ultimately found nothing. Arriving on the scene was Vixen and Animal Man, who both sensed another Red being. Vixen looked to train Malik herself with brining in Bronze Tiger. Powers and abilities Animal Mimicry: Copper Claw was granted the powers of mimicking animals without changing his human form from The Red. He can change animals in a split second to help with any situation. Enhanced Senses: Copper Claw's senses are more keen than that of an average human. Acrobatics: '''The combination of knowing which animal is more agile, Copper Claw studied how to use them out of using his powers. '''Multilingual: Malik can speak fluent English, Chinese and Spanish. Weakness Malik can sometimes lose control and go feral if he didn’t or can’t control his animalistic tendencies. Relationships Vixen Mari McCabe is his mentor and mother-like figure who tries to keep Malik in check. Beta Data Considered his best friend. They have crossed over even before joining a team together. Bronze Tiger Animal Man Beast Boy All-Soar The Beast Pack Category:Isaacelwwe Category:Males Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with animal mimicry